Innocence
by Pensulliwen
Summary: There was something unnamable but wonderful about making love with their Innocence activated— a kind of wholeness that was impossible to describe. Fluffy PWP. Allena.


**Innocence**

**By Allegra**

Allen Walker did not have many "kinks." He wasn't sure that he even completely knew what that word meant, and he was absolutely positive that he did not want to find out. Having blundered against all odds into this strange semblance of a relationship with Lenalee only served to deepen that conviction; it seemed like it would somehow cheapen their acts of affection. Even if kissing her, having sex with her was impossibly something that he was getting used to, things like that… well, they reminded him of Master. And apart from Master being the last thing on earth he ever wanted to think about while having sex, as that would no doubt make physical relationships an impossibility for the rest of his life, it made him associate such things with insincerity, or a lack or real love between the two individuals. Beyond that, his mind broke a little whenever he thought about such things.

But he could not deny that there was something incredibly beautiful about Lenalee Lee wearing nothing but her Dark Boots.

Allen tugged off his belt, never taking his eyes off of her form. She was lying on her back, completely bare but for the clunky boots wrapped around her legs. Against the white of the piano room the crimson boots were especially eye-catching, but not so much as the skin they covered. Not flawless, nicked with various scars as it was, but perfect.

"You're awfully quiet," Lenalee observed. Not an accusation, but curious. He returned the comment with a light smile as his pants were discarded in a pile with his shirt, boots and jacket on the floor. Completely unclothed, he activated Crown Clown. It was not the first time that they had done this, but he still felt a little silly wearing nothing but his Innocence. She seemed to like it though, and that was what mattered.

"I'm sorry," he apologized while climbing over her on the couch until he was far enough to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I was just thinking, and looking." He spoke into the shell of her ear, making her giggle as his breath tickled her. Lenalee brought her hands up to tangle in his hair as she guided his head back to press her lips against his.

"Me too," she agreed after pulling back, before nuzzling her face against the soft down at his neck. The light feeling made him want to touch her in response, and Allen ran his right hand down her side, gripping the side of the couch with his misshapen left. "I missed you."

It had been a while, hadn't it? Between separate missions and being under watch, alone time was not easy to come by. Allen ran his hand back up to rest on her breast, tweaking the nipple. He had to smile at the way her body twitched in response. "I missed you too."

There was something undeniably comforting about making love with their Innocence activated. They were never truly naked, as weapons. Her shoes, his arm— it was in their blood. It was part of them. Somehow, doing these things with every part of them activated brought a sense of wholeness that was hard to describe.

Allen brushed her hair aside to press a kiss to her exposed neck, slowly trailing his lips down to her navel. Lenalee shifted beneath him, inhaling sharply or exhaling a soft sigh with each touch before gasping when he hit a particularly sensitive bit. Her legs automatically fell open as his mouth reached black curls, his hand running up her thigh. Smelling her arousal as clearly as he could see the dampness there, he ran his tongue over her clit. "Ah!" Lenalee's hips jerked at the touch, and Allen drew out her groan with another lick, finding and teasing the small bundle of nerves. She continued to move against him, and he slid her folds apart to explore deeper, eliciting more quick breaths and nameless noises from her.

That was really the best thing about the piano room; they didn't have to be quiet.

Allen continued to stroke her inner thigh as his tongue worked, circling the dent of a scar before moving up to play with the edge of her boot. The Innocence was warm against his hand, and he rubbed the place where skin met curious material, sending a sensation through Lenalee's leg that made her want to squeal. Somehow, feeling him touch her Innocence that way seemed even more intimate than what his tongue was doing to what should have been the most intimate part of her; it was dizzying in its intensity, and she was overwhelmed by the urge to reciprocate. Breathing heavily, she turned into the couch a little to take hold of his left hand, attempting to bring it towards her. Realizing her intention, Allen stopped his ministrations as a short pang of panic ran through him, digging the clawed hand into the couch and looking up at her. Lenalee frowned at him, both from the sudden lack of stimulation and his refusal to let go of the couch.

"Allen," she said warningly, giving his wrist another tug which he hesitantly gave into. It was instinctual to go along with it, when she used that tone, but this he was still not used to. Originally he had been uncertain about touching her with his left hand at all; it was coarse, discolored, and overall _odd_. He was comfortable with the appendage himself, but had not expected her to be. Over time, Lenalee had thoroughly rid him of that fear. But this… this was not even a hand. She was naked and it would be far too easy to hurt her.

Cautiously, he allowed her to press the palm of his hand against her ribcage, elongated fingers resting delicately by the nape of her neck. "Lenalee," he began tensely, eyes trained on the hand. "I don't think that—"

"Shh," she hushed, running her fingers lightly over the mutated surface. It felt… well, _interesting_. Mostly in a good way. The tender touch seemed to send tingles of electricity through the normally numb appendage, and while it was by no means unpleasant, it_ felt_ a little bit too much. Allen moved the hand up and pressed the palm against her cheek, careful to keep the sharp fingers away from her face. Taking in her expression, the amount of pure trust he saw in her eyes was staggering; almost worrying. Then he had to kiss her.

The clawed hand remained pressed to the side of her face as Lenalee ran her tongue over his upper lip, inviting Allen to deepen the kiss. He wasted no time in accepting, lips moving against hers all too naturally as he brought his right hand down to rub the pad of his thumb against her hard nipple. She whimpered, hips jerking again him in a way that made Allen grunt and force his left hand not to clench into a fist (or the closest it could get to one). Carefully, he moved the hand back to the side of the couch, continuing to play with her breast in some distraction. Lenalee arched into his hand, needing to touch more of him, and let out a desperate mewl that sent a pang of _something _straight to his groin. It was hard to put a name to it, but the best he could come up with was 'want.'

Lenalee reached down, sending a pleasant shiver through him as she trailed her fingers across his stomach, wanting to return the gesture. Allen carefully caught her hand with his left, returning it to her side with a somewhat apologetic smile. At this rate, he was really not going to last as long as he wanted to if she started touching him. She drew her lips into a pout, and he pressed an amused kiss to them before trailing down to nip at her collarbone.

"You're selfish," she accused with a pleasured sigh, arching into him again as his mouth found its way down to her breast. He brushed his lips against the tip of her nipple, then sucked lightly at it. Lenalee's head fell back as her breathing quickened.

"Maybe," Allen agreed, looking up as he cupping the side of her face with his right hand. "But you're too tempting." She responded by turning her face into his hand and running her tongue over the digits before capturing one in her mouth. He tightened his grip on the couch at the gesture, exhaling sharply as she gently sucked on his finger, clearly making a case for "this is why you should let me go." Allen grinded against the couch and finally made use of Crown Clown instead, distracting Lenalee from her ministrations as the white strands of his Innocence wrapped around her, pinning her to the couch.

Lenalee hummed in contentment as the soft tendrils surrounded her. They felt warm, like an embrace; it was as if Allen was all around her. But it was restraining. She hooked a leg behind his almost defiantly, the only unbound part of her body. Despite the confinement, or maybe because of it, she never felt safer than when they were like this.

Allen smiled softly at the sight, panting lightly. He pressed his body flush against hers, careful not to put all of his weight on her. The contact made them both jolt; Lenalee was achingly aware of his arousal pressing against her thigh as well as her own swollen sex, while Allen leaned in to brush his tongue against hers in an open-mouthed kiss. A moment later he was breaking away for air, and burying his face against her neck. She moved her hips against his as warmth pooled between her legs, shifting to better align herself with him and groaning at how that felt. Allen exhaled sharply against her neck, nipping at the skin as she continued to flex against him, arms struggling against her soft restraints. Every inch of her skin felt alive, and every small shift of Crown Clown against it sent a wave of pleasure through her. She continued to rub every part of her she could against him, panting hard.

The contact was too much. With a choked gasp, he pushed into her, pressing a firm kiss against her jaw line. Lenalee let out a strangled cry as he penetrated her, moving beneath him as she adjusted to the sudden presence inside of her. He let out a harsh breath at the sensation, impulsively starting to move against her. "Lenalee…" He dizzily pressed another kiss to her jaw, and then her neck as his thrusts fell into a rhythm.

"Allen," she moaned headily, writhing against him and her restraints again. His right hand groped along her arm distractedly before finding her hand and entwining their fingers. She exhaled contentedly at the touch, squeezing his hand in return. Her breath hitched as he moved inside of her and she fell into pace with him. Then he shifted, thrusting into her from a different angle that seemed to hit every nerve in her the right way; unbidden, the action drew a keening noise from deep within her.

Allen grit his teeth at the sound, hips buckling against her before pausing for a moment. His hand left hers to trail down her thigh, gripping the back of her knee and pushing her leg back before doing the same with the other. Her legs settled over his shoulders, and he pressed farther into her, resuming his thrusts. Lenalee let out a strangled gasp at the deeper penetration, moving with him as he increased his pace.

Her heels scraped against the fabric on his back, and Allen was suddenly reminded of the fact that their Innocence truly did work best in unison. Welts on his back were really not something he wanted to have to explain to Link later.

The thought only lasted a moment, and was quickly forgotten in the wake of Lenalee's sharp cry, prompting a deeper thrust from him. Her eyes scrunched shut as she arched her back, trying to get even closer to him. She fluttered around him, clenching, and Allen dropped his head, panting hard as he tried to fight back the growing sensation.

"I…" Lenalee started to say, but the rest of her words dissolved into a breathy groan as she jerked against him, movements becoming more and more erratic. It was all too much, with him inside her and Crown Clown embracing her— she trembled, struggling against the white tendrils, wanting to cling to him as something finally seemed to snap inside her. Her lips parted in a silent cry as colors danced before her eyes, body wracked by near painful pleasure.

Allen let out a guttural groan as she throbbed around him, achingly tight. He managed a few more strong thrusts before stiffening at his release, barraged by sensations that were too-intense yet incredible, and collapsed against her. Lenalee barely noticed as her legs slipped down to settle on the couch; she let out a puff of breath at the weight on her, but it was comfortable in her relaxed state. For a moment Allen simply breathed, head nestled against her chest, before pressing a languid kiss against the skin there. She sighed in contentment, enjoying the solid feel of his weight atop her and the soothing brush of his lips against her skin. He found that the sound was somehow comforting.

Crown Clown had slackened as he climaxed, drawing away from her when he collapsed on her, and Lenalee lazily trailed her hands up his back to tangle in his hair. "I love you," she murmured contentedly, fingers scraping lightly across his scalp. Nothing he didn't already know, but it felt right to say it anyway. There was a puff of breath against her skin, followed by trailing kisses going up to her collarbone.

"I love you too, Lenalee," he replied into her skin. For as foolish and dangerous as that was, they were long past the point where he could deny it. Long past the point where he wanted to. He stroked a light hand across the length of her body, closing his eyes against everything else to concentrate on the sensation. "I wish we could stay here longer." It came out without his meaning it too, and Allen paused his movements for a moment as his eyes fluttered back open. Staying here longer, staying away from out there longer. No, that was… not an okay thing to wish for.

"Me too," she sighed, apparently not noticing his sudden discomfort. Her hands traveled down to the nape of his neck and over his shoulders. "But there are other things to do. We'll have more time later, won't we?"

Allen relaxed a little at that, resuming the light stroking of her side. "Yes," he agreed, eyes closing again. "We'll have all the time later." Lenalee made an approving sound in the back of her throat, leaving one hand on his shoulder as the other made its way up to trace the shell of his ear. Soft nothings of touches, but they somehow meant everything at the moment.

"All the time," she repeated breathily, smiling at the idea. "Then this is good for now, isn't it?"

Allen shifted up to press his mouth against the dip of her neck. "Yes," he agreed, teasing her skin with his teeth. "It's good for now."

* * *

_AN: I'm not really completely happy with this. But it's been rotting on my computer for a month, and I don't absolutely hate it anymore so I'm just throwing it up regardless. Just an experiment to see if I could make the whole "crown clown bondage" angle work ICly._


End file.
